


Powerhouses on the Ocean

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Luffy Being Luffy, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seme Nami (One Piece), Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Uke Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Ichigo's had enough with being the trump card for the Soul Society and their wars. Two wars in two years is enough. He has done more than his share and then some. It was too much and with his family completely wiped out, it was his breaking point and severed ties with the Seireitei in the process.He, along with Grimmjow as a hitchhiker, goes down to the world of One Piece. To think that a little rubbery human ball of energy was Ichigo's Omega was almost unbelievable, and that his own long lost twin sister was Grimmjow's Alpha was even more unbelievable!OMEGAVERSE STORY!





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see huh?
> 
> This story is an OMEGAVERSE story! Meaning that male pregnancies (male Omegas), female's with ... a "third leg" (female Alphas) happens in here. You don't like it? Clicking on the exit button solves all of your problems.
> 
> DefendtheUndefended's Bleach/One Piece crossover story over on FanFiction.net heavily influenced this story, but the main pairing was my own doing. Mainly because of this: there are absolutely no Ichigo/Luffy pairings, they are hot and adorable together (I drew a picture of them and I got a bunch of nosebleeds while doing so), and their personalities are more than compatible! I mean seriously! Ichigo is like a slightly calmer version of Nami and they both have orange hair and brown eyes too (I'm hinting at something here XD!). So, if LuNa can happen, then so can LuIchi. Just saying.
> 
> Also, I will not be posting much or regularly due to me working on my last 20 credit hours this semester before I can fully graduate with my 2-year degree in May. So, I'm going to be very busy.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading the intro to Powerhouses on the Ocean :D!

Chapter I: Breaking Point

“What the hell you just say?!”

It has only been a year since the end of the Thousand Blood Year War with Ywach and the Quincy forces. Only a year since Ichigo had accomplished achieving his full power, and killed the tyrant that called himself king. And now what’s unbelievable, is that there’s still another threat, the Hollows and instability of Hueco Mundo after Aizen, Tousen, and Gin had left. 

Now, the orange-haired Alpha male looked at the new Captain Commander, Shunsui Kyoraku, full of disbelief and barely controlled anger after hearing the words that came out of the older man’s mouth.

“There is no way in hell that I will ever be in a war again! No way!”

Ichigo, after finding out about his heritage of being all four possible races in one body-Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy and human, knew that he was a powerhouse of raw energy that scared the shit out of the people here in Soul Society. However, there was also the suspicion of them wanting to use him as their weapon of mass destruction to bolster their reputation in all of the realms. Now hearing that they need his help with subduing the Hollows once and for all, as well as the Quincies, Ichigo finally snapped.

“I’m done dealing with shit that you’re supposed to deal with!! I’m still human! I’m still breakable! I’m still only 18 years old! A child and I have been through TWO WARS already in the past two years! Find another powerhouse to weaponize, because I am done! You hear me Shunsui!? I’m sick and tired of this!”

The older Shinigami sighed heavily as he looked into the raging inferno that was Ichigo’s eyes. He saw how broken the boy truly was inside, how tired and weary he was, and also how much raw power that is called his spiritual energy. His one good eye met those of the younger and angry Alpha and then he nodded. 

“You’re right Ichigo. You are still just a child, and human despite everything you have gone through ‘dealing with our shit’ as you say.”

The other captains blinked and displayed various emotions as they took in their leader’s words. Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Renji sighed in relief in various ways as they had worried about the man. Ichigo calmed down a bit, but still had a tense posture and clenched fists as he kept his gaze connected with Shunsui’s. 

“Because of that, we will take the time to bolster all our current officer’s strength, both unseated and seated, and help them improve their skills. We cannot keep relying on Ichigo to keep taking care of all of our problems anymore.”

The orange-haired teen relaxed a bit, but remained alert waiting for what else Shunsui had to say about what to do with him now. 

His family, biological and extended, were killed in the last War. All of their allies except for Kisuke Urahara, Coyote Starrk, Tia Hallibel, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, were killed as well. There was no one left for him to home too. His house was destroyed, memories of their deaths haunted him at night when he was sleeping. There was no one there to comfort him and sooth his screams of agony and anguish. There was no Omega at his side to calm him down in those times of hardship. It reminded himself, Shirosaki, and Tensa Zangetsu of the overwhelmingly intense loneliness that they all felt and shared on an extreme level well beyond their comprehension. It was probably due to him being so young, so scarred, and so much like a Hollow in his instincts and innermost thoughts. 

Ichigo kept his focus on Shunsui as the raging storm took place inside his heart causing another rainstorm inside of his inner world. One that Shiro and Tensa didn’t have the heart to complain about this time. 

“Ichigo, since you had refused to do what was …… ‘requested’ of you, I will send you on another mission that is completely different from the first.”

This quipped the young man’s interest as his scowl softened and became one of a more curious nature.

“I will send you to the world below us and have you learn about their world and ask that you live there since you can’t go back to the World of the Living again.”  
“The world below? What do you mean by that Shunsui?”

“The Soul Society is actually a very large island that resides on clouds above an entirely different world than that of your own. It is still the land of the dead and where the dead come to when their living bodies have died. Their souls come here as a result of that.”

Ichigo had to blink quite a few times as he tried to take all of that in. It was so unreal. Shunsui spent the next hour or so explaining everything to Ichigo about the world below, but warned him ahead of time that not everyone knew about the Soul Society being a Sky Island. That, and the possibility that their information may be outdated as well. 

“So, pirates and the Navy going head to head with each other huh? Sounds like something straight out of the 17th and 18th centuries.”

“In a way, it is.”

Ichigo had never expected what may have come next in his exploration of the world below. Nor did he expect to have the most annoying companion of all time hitching a ride. The next few years of his life is definitely going to be filled with a whole rollercoaster of sweat, blood, and tears with an accompaniment of sugar and spice too.


	2. Nightime Demons and Tranquil Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Hehe, thanks for reading and leaving kudos and subscriptions on this story! I really appreciate it! I had this chapter peer-reviewed and edited by my friend Dee, who is an awesome writer herself, and I have been working on this chapter for almost a month now. So, yea.
> 
> Hehe, okay, there are mentions of nightmares, PTSD elements, graphic descriptions of the five senses during war times and death. There is also camaraderie in a bickering manner, and humorous elements towards the end of the chapter too XD.
> 
> LuIchi (Luffy and Ichigo) will happen in this story, but I'm going to build up until it happens in the future chapters. Also, Grimmjow WILL BE paired with NAMI and she will be an Alpha female! That too will be shown and explained in the future chapters. ZoSan will also happen in this story with Zoro as the Omega and Sanji as the Alpha! Which will be extremely fun and interesting to see since they are one of my very few One Piece pairings of all time. Any future pairings will happen as they happen and will not be planned ahead because of my personal preferences.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of Powerhouses on the Ocean :D!

Chapter I

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing here?! I'm coming with your dumbass! I can't stand being here surrounded by Shinigami all the damn time."

Ichigo sighed heavily as his scowl deepened at the sight of the slightly taller blue-haired man being on the same ship as him. He could not blame Grimmjow for wanting to stow away on his ship. Even he had gotten to the point of wanting to get away from Soul Society as far as possible. Ichigo wanted to wash his hands of that place for good, and what better way than to ride a sturdy boat to the world 10,000 feet below them.

"Alright, just try not to annoy me all that much. We're stuck with each other until we get to the world below."

"Oh joy. What the hell is this ship for? Scrap wood?!"

"No, it's supposed to transport us 10,000 feet to the ocean from the air."

"The fuck with that shit! This spells out our death sentences!"

"Yea, yea. Not like we haven't been to that door already."

This got Grimmjow to shut up as he actually took the time to observe Ichigo. The 18-year-old Alpha was now taller, and much leaner than he was before. However, his orange spiky hair had somehow gotten thicker than before and went to his shoulders while his bangs both framed and covered the top part of his face. The young Alpha male was definitely handsome and attractive. Grimmjow won't deny that even if he was an Omega that preferred Alpha females. Azure blue eyes took in the dark circles under Ichigo's amber brown eyes, and also the tightness and tenseness of his muscles. This was because of stress, lack of sleep, and possible PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). 'That isn't good. Not when we're about to go out on the open ocean'

"Hey! Make sure you got all your stuff with you! Once we set sail, that's it for miles."

"Yea, yea. I got all my shit Kurosaki. You got all of yours?"

Ichigo gave the Omega male a thumbs-up as he checked their food stock with a critical eye.

"We got enough to last about a month before we got to restock."

"Restock what? Oh, right food. That's if we ration it carefully."

Ichigo hummed thoughtfully and nodded in agreement as he helped his new companion fix the sails right and tie the ropes. His nautical knowledge before now was absolutely zero. So, because of the world below being mostly covered in ocean water, much like it was back home, everyone made sure that he knew everything there was to know about the open ocean: how to converse food, how to handle rough weather and storms, and how to navigate it without dying within 10 minutes of sailing.

So, the first two weeks was to also help and teach the irritating bluenette stowaway known as Grimmjow all he knew about what the learned. Being a panther-based Arrancar, Grimmjow took to it a lot easier than Ichigo did because of his hollow being more lizard-like. That reminded him of something.

"Hey, Kurosaki. What's your hollow-type?"

Ichigo looked at up at the panther Arrancar with a slightly blank, but subtly confused expression.

"Last time I checked, it was a Komodo dragon. A huge monitor lizard-type."

"Those damn things are huge! And poisonous! I'm lucky enough to even have my life!"

"Hey! I didn't know Shiro was one until the Thousand Year Blood War!"

"That's fucked up."

"My whole life since I met Rukia has been fucked up Grimmjow."

The cotton candy blue-haired Omega silently agreed with that statement with a grunt as he lounged against the mast as his sharp, feline azure eyes looked out on the open ocean. The trip down from up above was torturous and it nearly costed them the ship and their lives. Thankfully, they are okay and ship stayed intact on the way down. Well, for the most part they were okay.

Grimmjow could still hear the agonizing screams in the middle of the night when Ichigo had his nightmares. His ears still rang at the thought of them and it made him slightly guilty that he could do absolutely nothing to comfort the young Alpha. The first time he tried by releasing his pheromones, Ichigo's mask appeared and he tried to attack him in his sleep! It was admittedly the scariest fucking thing that has ever happened to him in his entire life. Not even the brutal, near fatal mating of hollows and Arrancar compared to that.

The eyes glowed and eerie gold, the teeth were dripping in an acidic green color that he only knew as poisonous reiatsu. That was not what scared him. It was aggressive hissing and snarling paired with the overwhelmingly dense Alpha pheromones that almost killed him, that scared him. It was in that moment that Grimmjow realized that he was not able to physically, emotionally, or spiritually handle being Ichigo's Omega if the Alpha so choose him to be. There was just no way.

Ichigo's expression the next morning when Grimmjow told him what happened was heart wrenching. Pain – no agony was more like it—was written all over his face as he looked away in guilt and nearly curled in on himself. Knowing him as well as he did, to see the orange-haired Alpha act this way was both shocking and a bit expected. Ichigo was one of the kinder and much more protective Alphas, but he also was a very unique Alpha.

A long, heavy sigh escaped the Omega's mouth as he thought about the long session of him awkwardly trying to comfort the Alpha. It was embarrassing and tiresome, but it gave them some "brotherly bonding time". If you even want to call it that.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Get your ass up. There's land up ahead."

"Finally. We're just about out of food too."

Indeed, there was land ahead. It gave them both some relief and security at the sight, but there was also underlying anxiousness that neither needed to say out loud. They just knew it was there. This was a foreign land with foreign people. Grimmjow had foregone his white jacket and opted for a black sleeveless vest with bright azure trimming that showed off his scarred muscular torso. Somehow, his hollow hole disappeared on the way down to the world below, but his mask did not. His still wore his white pants, boots, and black sash, but the jacket had to go.

Ichigo had changed his entire outfit. He still wore mostly black, but there was a splash of color in there too. His basically was the outfit he wore when he came to Hueco Mundo the first time around while in his Bankai, but the top itself was open and a dark red, almost burgundy, kimono covered his lean torso while a white sash held it place along with his zanpakuto.

The dark circles under the young man's eyes were still there and it made the anger and moodiness all the more apparent too. Grimmjow knew that he probably had them too, but they weren't as visible as Ichigo's were. His nightmares were not giving him any rest at night that's for sure. It worried him. As much as he hated to the very core of him to admit it verbally, it fucking worried him. He needed to find on Omega to sooth him soon or he would go even more insane than that damn inner Hollow of his. Just the thought of it makes him shudder in fear.

Ichigo, himself, couldn't be any more tired than what he was already. Tired of everything and just wanted to sleep without the sight of his brutally butchered family and the deaths of war plaguing his dreams. He can still taste the blood on his lips, smell the rotten stench of the dead corpses of their enemies, see the gore and blood that spewed out whenever he swung Zangetsu in his hands as he dealt the final blow in a pointless battle. He can still hear the screams of pain and various emotions, feeling helpless and like a monstrosity every time he displayed the power that he was capable of in front of those he has promised to protect.

It was a constant battle while also trying to desperately juggle the normal life of a teenage boy in the midst of it all. Now that he has been removed from that environment and into a new one where he is meant to start a new life in, no distraction could be made from the demons in his head. He was only human after all. He had his limits, but the only problem with that is that he did not quite know his limits when it came to this.

Once they had docked, Ichigo made sure to tie the rope securely before getting out of the small boat with Grimmjow grumbling out curses behind him. This got an eye-roll out of him as he walked towards the village on this foreign island that reminded him of the beaches on tropical islands. From what he could see there was a large mountain far in-land as well.

"What kind of tropical island has a fucking mountain on it?"

"I don't have a clue. We'll just have to go with the flow here since we're pretty much foreigners."

"Tch, ain't no different than when you came to Hueco Mundo and me to the Soul Society after the war."

"Mm, yea. It's the same principle, but this is a place we have absolutely no prior knowledge of and we're walking the fence with this one. So, we can't do anything stupid and reckless to draw attention to ourselves."

"Like what? Becoming pirates? I would do that then join those stuck-up marine bastards. Reminds me too much of the Shinigami for my liking."

"For once, I agree with you on that one."

They walked further into town and saw that there was a tavern of sorts. Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other as the scents of mostly Beta's reached their noses before entering the building with caution. All eyes landed on the Alpha and Omega pair, their scents hitting their noses in a manner that suggested that they were not people to mess with whatsoever. Both men ignored the stares as Ichigo, being the nicer one of the two, walked towards the green haired Omega woman with a polite expression on his face.

"Excuse me, could my friend and I have some food and water? We've been at sea for a while and we haven't eaten much lately."

"O-of course! Make yourselves comfortable and I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks."

Grimmjow grunted his gratitude as he sat down on the barstool still feeling the stares on his back. Not that he cared, but it was getting quite annoying. The only reason he hadn't snapped yet was because of this being foreign land and Ichigo probably wouldn't want him causing trouble just yet. Ichigo sat down beside him a bit more gracefully than what Grimmjow did and despite looking as tried as he did, his senses were sharp. Much sharper than usual probably due to it being a strange place.

It wasn't long before they got a plate of piping hot food, and it tasted really good too. Ichigo was the calmer one of the two when it came to digging into their plates while Grimmjow was the one who got looks of either disdain or awkwardness. Whether it was because of his muscular physique or table manners, it didn't matter to a starving man. Ichigo noticed that an overly confident, but weak Alpha started coming over to Grimmjow.

"Hey there. You look like you could use a good time."

"No, I don't. So, go away."

"Aww, come on now –"

"Listen, I told you to fu—"

Ichigo found it hard not to step in when he knew that Grimmjow was on the verge of punching the weak Alpha's lights out. He stood up and slightly stepped in between the two of them ignoring the protests of the other Alpha in the process. He kept his expression and tone calm despite the fact that his hands were shaking and his blood was past boiling over.

"I believe he just told you to back off. We came here to have a warm meal and to relax. Not get terrorized by cocky Alpha's like you."

The shocked expressions he had gotten at his calm both baffled and amused him with their comical appearances. He figured that they only experience brutish Alpha's like Kenpachi and Ikkaku around here. Which is both exasperating and amusing.

Grimmjow grumbled under his breath as he scowled at Ichigo angrily.

"Damn you strawberry!—"

Whatever Grimmjow was going to say next was interrupted by a fist to the face. He was also on the ground yowling in pain and curing up a storm to make a sailor speechless made Ichigo's lips twitch as he fought a proud smirk. This got a bunch of "HUH?!"'s from just about everyone as their shocked expressions got even more comically exaggerated. Ignoring them all, Ichigo went back to finishing his food as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. With the panther involved … it was.


	3. Meeting the Straw Hat Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS!! I just want to thank you guys for the 10 subscriptions, 131 views, 9 kudos, 2 bookmarks, and thank you ReinKuro for the comment that you left up here! I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading this story so far and I hope that this is what you were looking for :D!
> 
> This chapter is not edited or revised. So, by the time my friend Dee looks over it for me, I'll be updating this chapter. Also, a bunch of stuff is happening in here. Ichigo and Grimmjow ends up at Arlong Park, Ichigo pulled a Mihawk on Arlong, Grimmy and Nami get frisky with each other (It's mentioned), and Ichigo has a hard *hint, hint* time controlling himself around Luffy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of "Powerhouses on the Ocean" :D!!

Chapter II

 

After what could normally be considered a good night’s rest, they had restocked their food and water reserves. Both Alpha and Omega found themselves at the docks packing everything up when the Omega lady from the tavern, Makino, was rushing towards them with a bag full of … whatever was in there.

“Excuse me! Wait just a moment please!”

Ichigo looked up at her while Grimmjow watched with a small scowl on his face.

“What is it Makino? Are you alright?”

“Oh, no I’m fine. I just wanted to give you this bag of clothes. You’ll probably be out to sea for a while so I got you these.”

“Thanks.”

Grimmjow grunted softly and nodded as he took the bag from the fellow Omega so she could catch her breath.

“There is also something I want to tell you before you go.”

They both looked at her raptly with Grimmjow tilting his head in a feline curiosity.

“I know that you’re both strong men, and if you could, do you mind finding someone for me while you’re out at sea?”

“Depends if he’s a good man or not.”

“His name’s Monkey D. Luffy. He grew up here and set out to sea a few months ago. Even though he’s around your age, he’s a lot like a child who wants to be Pirate King.”

“Pirate King?! That squirt has a death wish.”

“And he’s more than willing to accept it if it comes to that. I know Luffy and he’ll do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. All I’m asking is that you find him and maybe possibly help him if you can.”

“Alright, we’ll do it.”

“W-wait! Hold on just a fu--!”

“Do you have any idea where he might be right now?”

“Kurosaki! Oi!”

“Last time I heard he was heading towards Cocoyashi Village. I think it’s to pick a fight with the Fishman Arlong.”

“Fishman?!”

“Grimmjow.”

“What Kurosaki?!”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Why you--!”

“Thank you so much. I hope you have a safe journey.”

Ichigo nodded and then grabbed Grimmjow by the arm as the panther yowled in his frustration and was cussing up a storm. He grabbed the bag of clothes and placed them on the ship before they set sailed.

“What the fucking hell Kurosaki?! Why can’t you just go one single day without wanting to help someone?! You’re a pain in the ass.”

“You know for a fact that it isn’t in me to ignore someone asking for help. Especially if it means that we can be around someone who is as young as myself and trying to find themselves in this world.”

“So, what you’re saying is that you want to help that woman by helping the guy she asked us to look for, by being his fucking advisors?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t have that when I started doing the Shinigami’s dirty work and I don’t want this kind going through the same phase.”

“Damn you and your heart of gold! Fine! We’ll head towards this Cocoyashi place. Where’s the damn map?”

And so, with that in mind, they set their course for the village. It was a straight shot if they didn’t stop anywhere along the way. A few days at most, but nothing too bad.

Going along the coastlines of each island without stopping gave them a sense of how each island was unique in its own deposition and cultures. However, when they got to their destination, the sounds of fighting reached their ears. Grimmjow lead the boat over to the broken part of a white wall. The smells designated each person that was there: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

A particular smell reached Ichigo’s nose and it riled up his inner Alpha like none before now could. Even Shiro was having a hard time controlling himself It smelled of the earth and of nature with a dash of hardy meals in the mix. It was intoxicating. He looked and saw that Grimmjow was having a hard time controlling himself too. His eyes were wide and dilated like a cat with catnip.

“Oranges, lilies, and …… cream. Alpha.”

“Hey, calm down.”

Ichigo gently placed his hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. It snapped the Omega partially out of his daze, but not enough to where his pupils became smaller either. Ichigo made a mental note to stay away from Grimmjow for a while.

Once they got to shore, Ichigo quickly tied the boat and both men went towards the … Arlong Park place. All sounds of fighting stopped once they came into view. All eyes were on them to which they paid no mind to. Ichigo saw how Grimmjow was looking intensely in the direction that had the smell of a firm, heady, but gentle essence of a female Alpha came from. His own brown eyes saw that a girl his age with the same shade of orange hair and brown eyes he had, looking at Grimmjow with such a look that made him uncomfortable.

He looked away from them and looked and saw that a smaller male was trying to get his feet from … why the hell are they in concrete?! A sigh escaped his mouth as he walked towards the … oh, shit. It was the Omega he smelt earlier. He ignored the raging boner he had as he unsheathed Zangetsu and sliced the concrete away without much effort. Exclamations of shock and surprise were heard but seemed muffled as those wide childish dark eyes met those of his amber brown. Ichigo couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even comprehend the refreshing and empowering feeling that filled his very being at the sight of those eyes.

He gulped then watched as the Omega got out of the holes in the concrete where he sliced them away. He was small and slender with slightly curved hips under that baggy red vest, but well-toned and muscled as well. His messy black hair looked wild and untamed just like the big and bright smile on his childish face.

“Thanks for that! I’m Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”

“Oh, shit. Well that’s just great. I rescued the guy that Makino had asked me to find! And he’s … damn it!” Ichigo gulped and then ruffled the Omega’s hair gently before giving a small smirk.

“No, problem Luffy. I’m Kurosaki Ichigo, just a wandering guy ready to kick some ass.”

“Shishishishi! Alright!”

Ichigo looked and saw the bloodthirsty grin on Grimmjow’s face as he unsheathed Pantera getting an exasperated sigh out of him. Looking ahead he saw a large man easily taller than Kenpachi, but shorter than Komamura-taicho. Well, he must be the Fishman, Arlong.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?!”

“Like I said before, I’m Kurosaki Ichigo, and that blue-headed pain in the ass ready to kill you is Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

“You got that right! I’ve been itching for a fight for almost a month now! And you’re a shit sparring partner Kurosaki.”

“And you’re just a sore loser Grimmjow. Just admit to it.”

“The hell I will, you damn strawberry!”

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow annoyed and cracked his knuckles ready to punch him in the face for the umpteenth time in almost four weeks. The panther slightly hesitated before he then started the Fishmen getting too close to the orange-haired Alpha girl which got her to release her pheromones just a bit more than usual. It wasn’t powerful or overbearing, but it was really distracting in an annoying way.

Luffy laughed at the exchange between himself and Grimmjow before Arlong made his move in his annoyance. Seeing that the Fishman was aiming for Luffy’s heart, it set his whole body a blazed as he deflected his saw-like nose with Zangetsu. Shiro was screaming at Ichigo to protect their mate along with Tensa and he would most definitely oblige. He heard Luffy’s sound of confusion, but momentarily ignored it as he shoved Arlong back and slashed his chest from shoulder to hip. Watching as the blood spewed from the wound and having it on his sword gave him a sick, sadistic satisfaction. He ignored it and stopped as the man looked in absolute rage and shock that he couldn’t do anything else for a few moments. Ichigo stepped out of the way and let Luffy handle the rest knowing that if he wanted to, Ichigo would have easily cut him down without much effort. It wasn’t his fight and did what he could to protect his Omega for this particular battle.

“He’s strong King. Much stronger than Grim-kitty is. He will able to handle our pheromones a lot better than the panther did.”

“I think he will too Shiro. Yes, he’s the Omega we’ve been looking for all this time.”

Ichigo watched with apt attention to how Luffy fought and saw that it was similar to Shiro’s. Improvised, but skilled that needs to be refined a bit. He saw that Grimmjow stayed close to the female Alpha protecting her while showing off his strength and skills hoping to impress her. From what Ichigo can see, he was succeeding oddly enough.

Ichigo scoffed and shook his head before looking towards the blonde Alpha kicking the shit out of a Manta Ray Fishman, and a mint-green haired Omega slicing an Octopus Fishman to pieces. He could tell that they were strong, very strong, but Luffy seemed to be the strongest out of the three of them.

He knew that with his own powers that he had to stay out of most fights because he would easily overpower them. Ichigo also didn’t realize until he heard and felt the rumbles of the large building collapsing to the ground in a pile of rubble. Never in his life was he more proud and relieved that there was someone as strong as him to share his burdens with.

Shiro was practically jumping all over the place in his joy and purring in his delight. The damn Komodo dragon was more than satisfied with their mate. To be honest, so was he.

Ichigo watched as the girl hugged Luffy causing a low growl to involuntarily escape his mouth at the sight. He didn’t stop until she stepped away from him and went towards the beaming and prideful Panther. Hearing Luffy’s unique laugh, Ichigo turned his gaze to the smaller Omega as he was standing closer to him with his hands on his hips.

“Join my crew!”

“Crew? So, you’re a pirate captain, huh?”

“Yep! You’re strong and so is your friend, but you’re so cool!”

“Hehe, I suppose I am. So, captain, where’s the ship?”

“Oh, it’s in the woods somewhere, but we can get it to the ocean pretty easily.”

“The woods?!”

Such a simply honest yet innocent response baffled him as he looked at the young smiling Omega who was laughing his ass off.

The villagers expressed their gratitude by having a party and feast that lasted for three days straight. Everyone was indulging in just about everything they could get their hands on. He soon learned that the Alpha female who got Grimmjow’s undivided attention was Nami. She most definitely couldn’t keep her hands off of the panther. It was disturbing to say the least. Ichigo preferred showing intimate affection in private if at all possible. They most certainly didn’t have a problem with openly displaying it with make out sessions and touching in places that were deemed inappropriate in public. Honestly, it sickened him. Not because of jealousy or prejudice, but because it was awkward and uncomfortable.

Luffy had sat in his lap quite a few times over the last few days. This got both a shock and a raging boner out of him that he had to sit stiffly to try hiding it. The fucking minx kept pressing that plump ass of his against it and it only made it worse. It was not until that morning did he realize what was going on.

“OH FUCK!”

The pheromones coming off the Omega became much more potent and sweet. He was in the pre-stages of his heat cycle! Ichigo had to cover his nose with both hands in a shitty attempt of lessening the scent. He had to get away. He had to right now or he will lose all control. And so, he sent a silent apology to Luffy and locked himself in his room on the ship. There was no way, no fucking way, that he was going to lose control. Shiro was not happy about it, but he begrudgedly admitted to their relationship being new and fresh.

Ichigo entered his inner world and sparred with Shiro and Tensa only stopping to take a piss or to eat. He did that for the entire week and he knew that Luffy would not be happy whatsoever. Which was about right when the Omega barge into his room scowling in his anger and punched him in face. Ichigo let the Omega to beat his frustrations on him knowing that by avoiding him all week that it hurt the little one.

“Why the hell did you avoid me all week? I thought --!”

“Luffy. Calm down.”

“No, I won’t! You asshole!”

Ichigo gently took Luffy’s hands into his own and had the smaller Omega face him. Luffy was shaking all over and his bottom lip was trembling. Ichigo knew he fucked up when he saw this. His slightly larger hands gently took the young Captain’s straw hat off and brought him to his chest gently rubbing his back. He knew that Luffy was confused, dejected, and in pain thus failing in his duty as Alpha to his Omega.

“I’m sorry Luffy, but I couldn’t do it. Not with our relationship being as new as it is.”

“You still shouldn’t have avoided me like you did.”

“I know, but your scent was so strong that I could smell it from across the ship. So, sweet and earthy. Ugh, I had a very hard time not coming into your room and fucking you. You’re not ready yet. I can smell it Luffy.”

“I was taught that … Alpha’s are impulsive and will take what they wanted when they wanted.”

“Who the hell told you that?!”

“Dadan. She was the head of a bandit group that gramps took me there so she could raise me to be a marine.”

“Well, she’s wrong. Where I grew up, Alpha’s were meant to be providers of the family, to never harm their Omega, to always keep their mate happy and healthy, and to set an example for their children.”

Luffy had such a surprised look on his face that it made Ichigo realize that Luffy probably never had that kind of Alpha in his life. Which only served to make him both angry and determined to do what he can to be that Alpha for Luffy.

“That’s what my older brothers did with me. Ace, he’s an Alpha and he did what he could growing up to make me happy and safe after Sabo left. He was a Beta, but very strong too.”

“I had two younger twin sisters. They were very different. Karin was a Beta and Yuzu was an Omega.”

Ichigo couldn’t speak about his now dead sisters anymore. Not without breaking down into tears. Luffy saw it all. How couldn’t he when he was facing him completely?

“I didn’t have a sister growing up, but they sound really nice!”

“Mm, they were very nice. Karin was a lot like Zoro. Heh, and Yuzu was very sweet and motherly. She took care of all of us when my mom …”

Luffy hugged him and Ichigo gently took in his scent without getting too close to the scent gland on his neck. This is what he had been searching for. A strong, understanding Omega who could relieve him of his worries without doing a thing. Ichigo hoped that the Nightmares were kept at bay tonight. It wasn’t something he was ready to experience with Luffy just yet.


End file.
